A Hollow's Retribution
by SandShinobi
Summary: A decade after the end of the winter war Kurosaki, Captain of the eight division, is murdered. A secret plan orchestrated by Central 46 to purify the Seireitei, but what they don't take into account is the revival of Captain Kurosaki as an Arrancar. With some unlikely allies, Ichigo must return to the Soul Society and save his comrades from their unsuspected demise.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Alright guys you should know before reading this that the story is set in AU. Ichimaru Gin did not betray the Gotei 13. Instead, Mayuri took his place. I also wanted to try something different with the pairings. I'll let you find out with whom by reading, but feel free to comment. This is a prologue so there is nothing slow about it, I basically created it to explain what has happened leading up to the story. Well I hope you enjoy it! I have most of the next chapter made already so it will be up fairly quick. Reviews are appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

Prologue

With the end of the winter war there came a new era in the Soul Society. It was not the defeat of Sosuke Aizen or the end of the Arrancar threat that brought on some much change. It was the casualties that were a result of the mass of violence that caused the Seireitei to transform. Four Captain Positions in Gotei 13 were left unmanned after death and treachery took its toll. Which death caused the most panic and grief? It was that of Captain Commander Yamamoto. In the final battle with Aizen, Yamamoto had fallen victim to his zanpakuto only minutes before Kurosaki Ichigo arrived from Hueco Mundo.

The others who were lost during the battle of Karakura town were Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Komamaru Sajin. Of course, only two memorial services were held and those were for Yamamoto and Sajin. It was known that Mayuri had followed Aizen and Kaname Tosen into Hueco Mundo thus betraying the Gotei 13.

Despite the crushing grief that the remaining Captains held in their heart, the now open positions must be filled as soon as possible. Central 46 had yet to replenish their ranks so it was completely up to the remaining Captains to choose who would be brought in.

There had been a long debate about who should be chosen as Yamamoto's successor and it eventually came down to Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro. It was appropriate considering that both had trained under Yamamoto. After the selection had been narrowed down to them two they were left to work it out between each other. Both were equally qualified so it would not impact the Seireitei negatively either way. After what seemed like hours, another Captains meeting was called to announce that Kyoraku Shunsui would be the shinigami to replace the late Captain Commander.

All were pleased with Shunsui becoming their leader except for him. Still grief-stricken, Shunsui doubted his ability to make lead the Gotei 13 in the right direction. Finally after taking some time for soul searching the swordsman decided that there was no sense in dwelling over the situation and to just attack it head on. So a new debate began, who were the individuals that would fill the open Captain positions?

The twelfth division was the easiest to decide on. Who best to lead the Department of Research and Development than the one who started it? Since the revelations that Sosuke Aizen's treachery it was clear to everyone that Urahara Kisuke had been innocent all along. Everyone voted and the subject was contacted, Urahara Kisuke was reestablished as Captain of the twelfth division.

Now there had to be selections made for the fifth, seventh, eighth and ninth divisions. The high-ranking officers could not turn a blind eye to the much needed help that was provided by the Visoreds during the final battles of the Winter War. Some of the members had been members of the Gotei 13 before being submitted to hollowfication by Aizen. There were two that more than qualified for the captain seats, because they had held them before. So more voting and connects were made before it was confirmed that Muguruma Kensei and Hirako Shinji would be joining their ranks once more. Shinji would be taking Aizen's place as Captain of the fifth division while Kensei replaced Kaname Tosen in the ninth division.

They decided that there was a lieutenant already working under Kuchiki Byakuya that had also proven himself during the war. Not as fuzzy but a worthy successor of Komamaru Sajin none the less. So Abarai Renji was named the Captain of the ninth division. Jushiro later mused that the shinigami had finally achieved one of his goals by being considering equal to that of Byakuya, the Kuchiki clan leader simply grunted in response.

Only one position was left that needed to be filled. By this point all of the new captains had been summoned and went through the proper ceremonies so there were several more shinigami in the meeting room. Kisuke was the first to express his thoughts by stating that since Shunsui was the former Captain of this specific division that it should be he who chooses who should fill his former seat. All the others agreed and offered to give the new Captain Commander some time to think but were surprised when he stated that he already had someone in mind.

The mere mention of Kurosaki Ichigo caused the entire room to become silent. Kenpachi Zaraki countered by saying that the boy had lost his powers after defeating Aizen. Before anyone else could make their opinions known Kisuki explained that it was possible for Ichigo's powers to be returned. They would all have to place a segment of their spiritual power into a object that could serve as a transportation device to Ichigo. Shunsui quickly charged him with the task of creating such an object before they continued.

A week passed until Kisuke brought a sword he developed before the rest of the captains. Eventually they all agreed and placed a fraction of their powers into said sword. Shunsui then sent Kuchiki Ryukia and Abarai Renji to the material world to convince Ichigo to come back with them.

It took quite a while for Ichigo to agree that coming to the Seireitei was the best decision for him. The boy's father, Isshin, was the one that finally convinced him.

"It would be what you mother would want. To have the power to make sure that no one else will have to suffer the fate that she did."

Ichigo agreed and spent the next several days saying goodbye to his loved ones before returning to the spirit world with Rukia and Renji. Upon entering the Seireitei, Ichigo was greeted by Zaraki immediately impaling him with a strange glowing sword. It wasn't until after the fire-headed boy finished screaming about how crazy Kenpachi Zaraki was that he realized that he was once more a shinigami.

After accepting his title and going through the ceremony Shunsui charged him with a task. He must choose a lieutenant to serve as his second. Considering how dense Ichigo could be at times, this proved to be quiet challenging. He spent days begging/fighting with Madarame Ikkaku to come be his lieutenant but his reply was always the same.

"I would be honored to stand as you're lieutenant, but I wish to fight beside Kenpachi-taicho until I die in battle."

That ended as a failure, but Ichigo couldn't help but admire how loyal Ikkaku was to his captain. In all honesty, Ichigo wanted Rukia to come to his division but knew that she would want to serve Jushiro. Finally after several days of pulling his hair out, Ichigo surprised everyone by stating that he would choose Yadomaru Lisa to return to the eight division and once again fill the lieutenant seat. Everyone questioned his decision but Shunsui just chuckled because he knew why he had chosen his former second. The girl was a fiercely loyal fighter and only those who had fought close to her would share the bond that Ichigo and himself had with her. So yet another Visored was brought into the Gotei 13.

After that was settled the next few years were pretty uneventful, but it gave Ichigo time to learn things that all Captains should know. Such as Kido and how to control/sense reiatsu at a Captain's level. There was also the massive amounts of paperwork to get used to but Lisa helped with that on most occasions. It turned out that Kurosaki Ichigo had been a outstanding choice for Captain after all and even Byakuya admitted it.

Through these years there had been some very confusing relationships developed. First there was Rukia, and this was nothing new considering the undeniable attraction to each other since the day they met. Finally Ichigo got the courage to sit her down one night and confront her about what was going on between them. It got pretty awkward and could only be compared to a brother asking a sister about her love life. Rukia admitted that she had questioned their relationship as well but had come to realize that her heart belonged to someone else, Abarai Renji.

Surprisingly, this revelation didn't hurt Ichigo's feelings at all. They continued to talk about what sort of relationship they did have and Rukia explained that Ichigo was just as much as a brother to as her as Byakuya. Just the mere idea of being kenned to Byakuya scared the shit out of of him so he left it alone after that.

Third wheel, Ichigo quickly learned just what the true meaning of the two words meant after hanging out with Renji and Rukia for several months. It wasn't like he had a choice, the two were his best friends and he wouldn't just quit being around them because they were in a romantic relationship.

The second confusing relationship was with that of his lieutenant, Yadomaru Lisa. The woman was very calm and collected but still had a fun side once Ichigo got to really know her through the years. He also quickly found out that much like Rukia, Lisa was not afraid to smack him over the head if he did or said something stupid. Ichigo decided that it was not healthy to just be a couple's tagalong and started spending time with Lisa outside of work along with Shunsui and his lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

After a night out at the bar with Ikakku, Ichigo stumbled back to the barracks with a little too much sake in his system. One thing led to another and suddenly the boy was kissing his lieutenant, but instead of getting smacked to the ground the woman kissed him back. That was the start of a whole new relationship between the two that didn't become public until a year later. Lisa had been badly injured and Ichigo skipped an emergency Captains' meeting to stay beside her bed in the fourth's barracks.

It was nearly a decade before tragedy struck..

During the final moments of the Winter War, Kaname Tosen had escaped back to Hueco Mundo. It wasn't until ten years later that contacts in the realm of hollows spotted the shinigami and reported it back to the Seireitei. Captain Commander Kyoraku charged Captain Kurosaki and Captain Ichimaru to track down the treacherous swordsman and deal with him accordingly.

As any Captain of Gotei 13 would do, they accepted the mission and dealt with Tosen. The man had been weak due to paranoia over the years and Ichigo was able to dispatch him easily. Just after the orange-headed Captain dealt the final blow Gin drove his zanpakuto through his partner's chest cavity. This surprising act of treason brought Ichigo to his knees all while asking why despite the blood running out of his mouth. The last words he heard before dying were Ichimaru Gin's explanation.

"You may be a shinigami, Kurosaki-taicho, but you are also a hollow. Central 46 decided that it is time to weed you half-breeds from our ranks. So I was asked to take out the strongest before we continued with the rest. We couldn't confide in the rest of the Captains because they are simply too blind to see what is best for the Gotei 13. But don't worry, I'm sure we can convince them to see it our way."

Gin then shunpoed away but not without letting one of his chuckles sound through the empty desert. Ichigo's dead body was left lying beside Kaname Tosen.

Gin then broke the news to the other captains saying that a massive explosion had occurred during Ichigo's battle with Tosen, both of their bodies being incinerated in the process. Despite the devastation, many of the captains were skeptical about the whole situation. Tosen's power was nothing compared to that of Kurosaki Ichigo, how could he have fallen in battle?

It was impossible to console Lisa after she found out and she eventually fell into a great state of depression. Shunsui tried his best to talk to Lisa, but she explained that nothing would be able to mend the wound she now had. The soul society had a memorial service for him where thousands attended from both the material and spirit world.

While everyone grieved Captain Kurosaki's death the Central 46 planned their next move. A move that would wipe the rest of the visored shinigami and those that would defend them away. Now that Ichigo was out of the way, the political group saw nothing that could stop them from achieving their plans for purification.

This is where the true legend of Kurosaki Ichigo begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Revelations

* * *

"**Kurosaki Ichigo."**

That voice sounded so familiar to the boy despite his unconscious state. As bad as Ichigo wanted, he still could not open his eyes to see who it was calling to him. It made no sense, what happened to him? The last thing the Captain could recall was finishing Tosen off and then a horrible pain erupting from his chest. Where had Captain Ichimaru been? The other shinigami's only duty was to watch Ichigo's back while he dealt with the traitor.

"**Kurosaki Ichigo!"**

There was that voice again and it sounded much more demanding than the last time he had heard it. Wait, he did know that voice. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he quickly bolted upright and there the man was, hovering over him like the spirit he was. "Zangetsu.. What happened?" It didn't take long to realize that the scenery of his inner world had undergone a drastic change. Many of the skyscrapers had turned completely black while the remaining buildings were solid white. A raindrop planted itself on the end of Ichigo's nose prompting him to look up at the massive storm clouds that covered the once blue skies. Zangetsu was not going to be happy about this at all.

"**I had to do something very drastic to keep you alive, Ichigo."**

Keep him alive, so the pain Ichigo had felt in his chest wasn't a figment of his imagination. The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes in the direction of his zanpakuto's spirit, "What exactly do you mean when you say _drastic_?" The boy did not like where this was going at all.

"**The zanpakuto that stabbed you completely destroyed your heart. The only thing I could do that would keep you alive was merge your inner hollow with your entire being." **Zangetsu slowly rubbed the stubble on his chin while gazing down at the warrior he resided in. **"This fusion of sorts caused several significant changes in you, both physical and mental."**

Ichigo shook his head quickly because he could not fully comprehend the information that the spirit was giving him. "Hang on a second; I thought I was already _merged_ with my inner hollow? And what the hell do you mean 'the zanpakuto that stabbed you'?" It was clear that the anger was beginning to become more than what Ichigo could handle, he hated not knowing what was going on. The young Captain glared at Zangetsu shaking his head, the look In his eyes demanding information.

"**Your inner hollow only resided in you, much like myself, but was not a direct part of your soul. Now that the two of you have merged you are one in the same." **Zangetsu wanted to explain fully but had no idea how to tell the shinigami that he had been turned into an Arrancar. **"You were betrayed by the Captain who accompanied you to Hueco Mundo."**

The young man's brow furrowed as he came to realize that treachery he had fallen victim to. "Ichimaru-Taicho, that bastard.." Ichigo growled lowly before standing to his feet on the side of the oddly colored skyscraper. "Thank you, Zangetsu, for saving my life. I have to get back to the Seireitei to report this." His urgent tone caused the spirit to look away from him for several moments, a desperate attempt to hide the guilt of what he was fixing to have to tell Ichigo.

"**I'm afraid you do not fully grasp the current situation."** Zangetsu explained gravely before pointing to Ichigo's reflection in the glossy black window of the tower. With a pure look of confusion Ichigo slowly averted his gaze to his own reflection and nearly fell to his knees from shock. The left side of his face, from his top lip to his hairline, was completely covered by what looked to be part of his hollow mask. The eye that peered through the hole of the mask was solid black with a gold iris while his other eye was perfectly normal. His hair was at the length it had been when he exited the Dangai to finish his battle with Aizen and it looked like his skin tone was several shades paler.

At that moment the gravity of the entire situation hit him full force. "Arrancar.." Ichigo said in barely a whisper and Zangetsu nodded slowly. Ichigo had become the very thing he had sworn to defend souls against. He quickly pulled his shihakusho open to reveal the perfectly circular hole in his chest and dropped his head in despair.

"**I am sorry that I was forced to do such a thing, but you must now wake up.."**

* * *

Ever since the news of Captain Kurosaki's death the Seireitei had became deathly silent. No passing shinigami conversed with each other on the streets nor were there the usual shouts from the sake bars. It was almost as if grief had forced everyone to just go through the motions.

It had been just over a week since Captain Ichimaru reported that the shinigami had been killed in action and Yadomaru Lisa had not once emerged from the Eighth Division barracks. Instead, the visored buried herself in paperwork in a desperate attempt to keep Ichigo from her mind. It proved to be futile since her Captain was always on her mind. Several of their close friends had come by to try to console her but she turned them all away, even Kuchiki Rukia who looked like she had taken the news hard herself.

Eventually someone entered the woman's office without knocking. Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui's tall figure emerged from the door way and took a seat in front of Lisa's desk. The lieutenant narrowed her eyes in the man's direction but made no effort at greeting her old friend like she normally would. Lisa couldn't help but notice that Shunsui was not wearing his usual straw hat and pink kimono over his Captain's attire, and then there were the shadows under his eyes to showed that he had not slept in several days.

"Yadomaru-Fukutaicho, I just wanted to check on you. I didn't see you at Ichigo-kun's memorial ceremony yesterday and some of the other Captains and I began to get worried." This was not Shunsui's generally carefree attitude; his voice was quiet and somewhat cautious. Ichigo was to her what Shunsui was to Nanao-chan and he knew that the mere mention of the Captain's name could be a sore spot for her. These two had a history, a potentially romantic history at that so it hurt him to see the woman in this state.

"I didn't go." Lisa explained in a blunt tone while staring down at the paperwork on her desk. "You never even sent a team to search for his remains, how do we know that he is truly dead?!" The woman's shouts were carefully constructed to avoid saying Ichigo's name. She feared that if she were to even attempt to say it the tears would start flowing once more. "Captain K-kurosaki is not dead.. he can't be." A single tear fell from her eyelash to the paperwork below.

Shunsui simply reached across the desk and gave her hand a tight squeeze before taking his leave. While he didn't verbally agree with what she said, Shunsui had a feeling that what Captain Ichimaru had informed them was not the whole truth. He had already instructed several of the Captains, who were not emotionally compromised, that once the whole situation died down he was sending them to Hueco Mundo to investigate. This would be a covert operation meaning that only he and the Captains involved would know about it. Something was odd and Captain Commander Kyoraku aimed to find out just what it was.

* * *

What was this feeling? A uncontrollable hatred directed at _everything_. It had came about right after Zangetsu told Ichigo that it was time to wake up and leave his inner world. As if that weren't enough, a surge of memories were beginning to play before his eyes. Almost as if they were trying to remind him of whom he was. One of these memories stood out more so than the others.

"_Yadomaru-fukutaicho, have you seen that form I filled out on the second chair's injuries yesterday?" Ichigo asked while walking into his lieutenant's office. Lisa frantically tried to hide the magazine she had been reading while he was gone but it was too late, her Captain saw it. "Sorry, Kurosaki-taicho, here it is." The woman explained and handed him the requested form in a desperate attempt to direct attention away from the now hidden magazine. Ichigo eyed her for several seconds and then a very sly grin planted itself across his features._

"_What's kind of magazine is that, Lisa-chan?"_

"_It's a… Nothing."_

_Ichigo quickly snatched at the magazine but was blocked by a defensive Lisa, her eyes bestowing a fierce look. "Get away, Ichigo!" She warned as he continued to make advances at the magazine. _

"_Aw, come on! I just wanna see what it is!"_

That was one of Ichigo's most treasured memories he had made since becoming a Captain of the Gotei 13. Mostly because it had been the very first encounter with Yadomaru Lisa that hadn't been completely professional. After the hour or so Ichigo spent running away from the raging woman with her precious erotic magazine in hand they began to spend more time together outside of work. Ichigo smiled to himself while remembering her face when she had finally tackled him and retrieved her stolen treasure. He missed that woman so much.

Suddenly Ichigo was awake but it was as if he were watching through someone else's eyes. This had happened before when his inner hollow had taken completely over during the fight with Ulquiorra. The familiar feeling told Ichigo that he was in the exact same form from that time. The new Arrancar tried to move but his body was not responding.

Ichigo tried to regain his arm with every ounce of strength he possessed. A roar of frustration escaped his chest as his left arm finally began to listen to his demands. Slowly he forced the subdued arm up and grasped his own face. The grip on his hollowfied face tighten until there was a loud crack, the mask began to break away causing an aura of reaitsu to surge away from his body with immense force. After most of the mask had fallen from its former position on his face a massive explosion erupted from where the Arrancar stood.

It took several minutes for the dust to settle which revealed a massive crater with a shadowy figure standing towards the center of it. Ichigo's appearance was identical to the one Zangetsu had shown him in his inner world, his Captain's haori flapping behind him from the desert wind. The young man's eyes narrowed in an attempt to scan the battlefield for whom his body had been fighting while he was unconscious.

Just on the other side of the monstrous crater stood a panting man covered in blood, his zanpakuto dangled in a weak grip on its hilt. The man's sky blue hair was wet with sweat and blood causing it to cling to his face but it did nothing to hide the expression of complete rage. It took only seconds for Ichigo to recognize the Espada as Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. Things were getting more confusing by the second.

"Shinigami?"

Ichigo gave a slight nod before replying, "Grimmjow." The Espada quietly chuckled before lurching forward with blinding speed and slicing downward with his zanpakuto at his old enemy. Ichigo easily blocked the attack with Zangetsu in its sealed form which resembled a black nodachi. Grimmjow pressed down causing sparks to shoot from their blades and then he jumped backwards.

"How ironic! A shinigami who came here to destroy the Arrancar is now one himself!"

The orange-haired boy's eyebrow gave a slight twitch as he looked on at Grimmjow. He hadn't exactly accepted the whole situation and the mere mention of his transformation struck a very sensitive nerve. "Mind explaining how the hell that happened?" The feral Espada asked in a sharp tone which made it sound much more like a demand than a question. Ichigo was conflicted with trying to explain his take on what had happened but in the end decided that he really didn't have much more to lose.

"I was betrayed and killed. The only way I could survive is if my inner hollow was merged with my soul."

It was a very blunt explanation but Ichigo really didn't have to explain himself to a hollow who wanted nothing more than to put his head on a spike. Grimmjow seemed confused by the information given to him and began to slowly rub his chin. "I didn't know that was possible." He explained while still rubbing his chin.

"You aren't the only one, dipshit." Ichigo scoffed while sliding Zangetsu back into its scabbard that was lashed to his side by a white sash. He waved his hand as if to dismiss Grimmjow and turned his back on the Arrancar, "I don't want to fight. I have to get back to the Soul Society and make sure everyone is okay." Grimmjow didn't even acknowledge the hand gesture because of how deep in thought he been for the last few minutes. This was very uncharacteristic for him but situations such as this just didn't happen.

"As much as I would like to rip you apart and watch your blood drench the sand I'm not going to _yet._" Ichigo didn't reply but instead continued to walk away into the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. _Lisa-chan… Please be okay. _His mind was consumed with the worry that he wasn't the only victim to Ichimaru Gin's treachery, but was immediately brought back to reality when a rock connected with the back of his head. He shouted in pain and rubbed the knot that was slowly forming, "What the hell?!"

"What if I told you I could help you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo still had a scowl on his face from the childish sneak attack but couldn't help but investigate Grimmjow's offer. "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Don't act like it is a favor, idiot. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Take it or leave it, _Shinigami._"

* * *

**Author's Note's**

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter! I, for some reason, am disappointed in it but I hope you won't be! Reviews would be very appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unsteady Alliance

"And just how can you help me?"

Ichigo's question was laced with malice and distrust. He glared as Grimmjow grinned and folded his arms across his chest; the bastard knew something that Kurosaki did not. The Espada sheathed his zanpukuto and then pointed at Ichigo's face.

"Are you really that stupid? What makes you think that you can just waltz back into the Soul Society looking like that and everything would be fine and dandy? I don't know how you became what you are and really don't give a damn, but you _are _an Arrancar now, Kurosaki."

The last statement hurt just about as bad as Zaraki's blade and the Captain had no idea what to say. Grimmjow was right, he was a half-breed now. The Gotei 13 may have accepted him as a Visored but what he was now would most definitely cross a line. He reached up and ran an index finger along the masked part of his face which served as an everlasting symbol of what he had become. Ichigo couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Even if they shunned or killed him it would be worth it to make sure they were all okay.

"Alright, let's say I agree. What would _you_ be able to help me with?"

"Teach you how to use the abilities that come along with being an Arrancar for starters. Then there is the fact that you'll need someone to have your back in the soul society."

Ichigo quietly chuckled at Grimmjow's offer, "You honestly expect me to trust you with watching my back?! The last time we met you would given anything to kill me." What was he getting at? Ten years can change someone but Grimmjow had always seemed to have been set in his ways, even when Ichigo could've killed him. "I didn't offer trust, Shinigami, and nor should you. I won't try to kill you as long as you agree to help me." The Arrancar growled.

There was no telling what this was going to be, "Nothing comes without a price, I suppose. So what is it?" Ichigo asked in a cold tone while keeping an eye on Grimmjow's hand that was nonchalantly tapping the hilt of his blade. The hollow held up two fingers, "There are two things. The first is when this is all over you must help me claim the throne of Hueco Mundo."

Figures, Grimmjow had always been the power hungry type. "Should've saw that one coming, and the second?" The Captain spat while folding his muscular arms across his chest. Grimmjow's face dropped slightly at the question as if he it reminded him of something painful. This emotion Ichigo felt coming from the Hollow was something new, something that he had never expected.

"The shinigami that betrayed you let me help kill him." It was a solemn request but confused Captain Kurosaki none the less. "Why? I know you don't want to do this for my sake." He asked in a curious tone that no longer indicated hostility. Actually, Ichigo had completely dropped his guard after deciding that he was in no danger. Grimmjow looked away in a desperate attempt to hide the expression on his face but said nothing. Why in the hell did everything have to be so confusing?

After several drawn out moments Grimmjow finally spoke up with his reasoning. "He took something from me. Kurosaki, he killed Nelliel-chan." There was a loud gasp that escaped Ichigo as he digested the news. Nelliel had been the Gotei 13's Hueco Mundo contact; the one that reported the sighting of Kaname Tosen. "She had sensed the drop in your reiatsu and came to investigate. Ichimaru Gin slaughtered her when she realized what he had done!" Grimmjow's shout sounded more like a roar of pain. Kurosaki stared at the desert ground with shocked eyes. Why did she do that?! He specifically instructed her to stay as far away from the battle as possible. Kaname Tosen was not her responsibility and there was no reason for her to take a chance of being injured.

"No.." He whispered while still maintaining his stare at the burning sand. Nelliel had saved him from death as he had her; the two had a deep bond that couldn't be broken. Ichigo may have told himself that it was stupid of Nelliel to attack Captain Ichimaru because of his death, but it would've been what he had done if the roles were switched. Ichigo clenched his fists as tightly as he could. Ichimaru Gin would die for this and so would anyone else who was involved in this act of treason. This information forced his hand and now the shinigami would have to accept Grimmjow's offer. It would be wrong to deny the Arrancar justice.

"Fine, I accept the deal."

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi had visibly taken Captain Kurosaki's supposed death better than the rest. The man had never been one to show sadness or any other emotion that could be considered a sign of weakness. When his lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, asked him what he had thought about 'Icchi's' death he replied with what be expected of him, "Kurosaki-taichou died an honorable death. A shinigami should want to die by the sword." This was true, Zaraki knew that one day he would also die and wanted nothing more than to do so during a great battle.

Except all of that was an act. The Captain was conflicted with whether he should let it go or not. He had measured the strength of his peer over the past decade and came to the conclusion that with the ferocity that Ichigo displayed during battle there was no way Kaname Tosen could beat him. It just did not add up, Tosen had been a henchman who hid in Sosuke Aizen's shadow. Kurosaki would have obliterated Aizen in terms of power if it had not been for the Hogyoku. So how could Tosen be victorious in a battle against a Captain on a whole different level than he?

This was a question that the scarred man wanted answered, but Ichimaru-taichou had hulled himself up in his division's barracks. Luckily, Zaraki had a something to distract him from his troublesome feelings for a period of time. Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui had summoned him to his private quarters with strict instructions to tell no one, _especially _Yachiru.

When he arrived he was greeted by his superior as well as two other Captains, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji. After Shunsui ushered them into a office he quickly checked to make sure there was no one watching and then shut the door. He then turned to the three of them with a serious expression on his face.

"If you don't mind my asking, Kyoraku-shushou, why are we meeting here?" Toshiro asked in a respectful manner and folded his arms behind his back much like Renji was doing beside him.

Shunsui gave them a small grin and nodded, "A expected question, Hitsugaya-taichou. I have summoned you three here because it is secure and I am completely sure that no one is listening in on what I have to say." All three Captain nodded in unison but couldn't hide the eagerness of finding out just what it was that so important. "Do all of you truly believe that Kurosaki-taichou is dead?"

This question caught all of them off guard and caused them to stare at him in confusion. Renji was the first to speak up, "I refuse to believe that his is." The boldness of his statement immediately triggered a reaction in Zaraki. "I agree, I don't think that Kaname Tosen had the ability to kill him." Toshiro merely looked at his two companions with a solemn expression and nodded signifying that he felt the same as they did. Shunsui beamed at them, the excitement that he wasn't the only one that felt that way building inside of his chest.

"I figured as much so I'll get straight to the point. In one week I want you three to go to Hueco Mundo, but I do not want anyone to know." He paused for a moment and then glanced at Renji, "And I mean _anyone_." It was blatantly obvious that he was referring to Kuchiki Rukia because of her relationship with the Captain. The two were the closest to Kurosaki Ichigo aside from the man's own lieutenant, Yadomaru Lisa. "Your objective is to find out what really happened to Kurosaki-kun and if it to be found that he truly is dead I want some sort of proof." The use of the honorific showed that he was close to the man just as most of them were.

Zaraki's face morphed into a psychotic grin that stretched completely across his face. "We will find him alive, the bastard still owes me a fight." Renji smiled as well, "Owes me a drink." Toshiro yet again just nodded to show that he was listening. Shunsui dismissed them a little later after explaining where to meet for departure so that they would not be seen exiting the Soul Society. After everyone was gone Shunsui's smile fell from his face and the man gave a loud sigh. He turned to the door to the room's closet and gave it an inquisitive look before speaking.

"You can come out now, Lisa-chan."

There was a momentary ruckus before the door slowly slid open and Lisa stepped out of the shadows. By this time Shunsui was already lounging in one of the chairs lazily with his legs sprawled out in front of him. "Old habits die hard, eh?" He asked with a grin but the only reply he received was the woman taking several steps closer and folded her arms across her chest. The way she looked at the Captain Commander only caused him to sigh again and shake his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Lisa-chan, but I cannot let you go with them."

"And why not?!" The lieutenant shot back fiercely. "You think that I'm compromised! Kyoraku-san, you know that I need to go. What if it were Nanao-chan? What would you do?!" The woman made a valid argument and that only stressed him further than he already was. He shrugged and then slouched even further into the chair, "I will meet with the Captains involved and see what they think. I will not order them to take you along on such a dangerous mission. You must promise to not speak of this with anyone, Lisa-chan."

"I promise, Kyoraku-san. Thank you very much!"

* * *

The Captain Commander's secret meeting was not the only one taking place that night. Deep within the Rukongai stood a shadowy shack that resembled something like an abandoned restaurant, but it was nothing of the sort. This specific structure was where a new kind of evil that threatened the safety of Seireitei converged.

Several older politicians sat in various corners of the building letting the shadows conceal their faces from Ichimaru Gin who stood in the center. The Captain bore his usual expression that consisted of closed eyes and a unnerving grin, the epitome of calm and collected. "Ichimaru Gin, we have heard news that you completed your mission." One of old men's voice shattered the silence of dark room.

"I have, although I believe that some of the other Captains have their doubts about Kaname Tosen's ability to kill Kurosaki-taichou. It is possible that they may discover my treachery."

The man that sat in front of him stood up and walked out of the shadows to reveal a severely scarred face. His eyes had the look of an old warrior who had seen many terrors in his day but his voice seemed like that of a snake. "Do not worry about such small and unimportant things. Even if they do discover that Kurosaki Ichigo was exterminated by a hand that belonged to the Seireitei it will be far too late." Gin ran his hands through his hair and opened one eye to peer at the man.

"Do not underestimate the Gotei 13, Atsushi-san."

Atsushi shook his head violently and pointed a thin finger in the direction of the Shinigami, "Do not underestimate _me_! I have a gift for your comrades, Ichimaru Gin." The old man sneered while taking a seat back into the shadows. The third man who had remained had remained silent through the entire meeting finally spoke up and his voice sounded far younger than the other two.

"Atsushi-san is correct, Ichimaru Gin. I have not stood in the shadows for over a hundred years to see our plans fail. I had to watch as Sosuke Aizen turned those shinigami into monstrosities, but I had hope that the Gotei 13 would deal with accordingly. Now not only do they still live but they hold powerful seats in the organization once more. This cannot go on any further, the Seireitei must be purified."

After the man finished he stood and walked out of the shadows and Ichimaru Gin could not hide the shocked expression from his face. "I know you. You are-" The man held a hand up once again and interrupted the Captain.

"I am Kuchiki Sojun."

* * *

**Author's Note's**

**BOOM! Lots of developments in the plot in this chapter! The first two chapters were pretty short and straight to the point, but now that I have the plot rolling the length is going to get better! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews would be VERY much appreciated. Being a rookie fanfiction author I could really use the constructive criticism. Thanks guys!**


End file.
